New Arrival
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: After a mysterious tool of the Gods finally arrives at camp will he be accepted or shunned? Will there be hugs or fist fights? We all know what sounds more interesting. The most powerful Godling ever arrives and gives our favorite Saviour of Olympus some competition inside the Arena and in his personal relationships, how will Percy cope?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / Hi guys, I'm back. I had to take a small break from life as I just lost a family member but I am back and life goes on. I have always wanted to write this story; it features my Own Character that is loosely based off of someone close to me in my life. It's been in my head for awhile and now I am finally making it a full story. Please let me know what you think. Any criticism is welcome.**

 **Takes place after TLO but before TLH**

 **I don't own PJO or any of Rick Riordans amazing characters**

 _ **The New Arrival**_

 **Percy POV**

Peaceful, if there was one way to describe Camp Half Blood at this moment. That would be it.

The way the luscious trees are swaying gently in the gentle summer breeze. The sound of reed pipes in the strawberry fields, along with the carefree cries of laughter coming from the Beach and Amphitheatre.

All was well in Camp.

I decided to take a dive in the Crystal Lake, just to submerse myself in my new found serenity after two wars in one lifetime.

After fighting Cronus and preventing a war between two camps, you learn to enjoy the little things, like being completely surrounded by your own element. Water has always calmed me down and recently I have been away from it too long because I've been spending my time with Wise Girl.

Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Annabeth; she's so funny, beautiful, smart, patient and beautiful. Did I mention Gorgeous?

But sometimes it's good to be alone with your thoughts (even if I may not have many) and forget about the world above the calming waves.

The Naiads would swim around me, complimenting my raven black hair or my toned, tanned abs. But they were nowhere to be seen, all the swimmers had disappeared too. Everything around me had stopped.

I decide to come back up. I check my watch and see that I've been down there for an hour; time can really pass you by when you close your eyes. I drape myself back in my orange CHB tee, making sure my necklace is still tightly around my neck.

Finally I take in my surroundings; everything appears to have been frozen in time. There is no one running around, no gentle breeze rushing through the forest. A stroll to my cabin would definitely bring me across some people, and for once I was right, and that's never good...

There were members of the Apollo cabin, carrying stretchers into the infirmary, all of which were full. Campers from the Hermes cabin raiding the weapon shed, with the Ares cabin so it wasn't a prank.

I manage to grab a new campers arm, a young boy, maybe 12, with sandy blonde hair and fidgeting fingers, a Hermes kid.

"Hey! What's going on? Why are the stretchers and weapons being taken out?" I manage to hold on to the small boy as he slightly struggles to take his arm back to continue running

"The boarders are under attack by those... those... things! No one can take them down; I'm trying to find more medical supplies for the wounded." The boy tugs his arm and, after a quick stumble, carries on running, Towards the Big House, most likely to warn Reyna, Frank and Hazel. They were staying there to learn a little more about the Greeks

I uncap my most trusted companion, Riptide, The magical sword that will always show up back in my pocket sooner or later. I take off for Thalia's tree where most of the weapons seem to be heading.

Something always has to go wrong at our camp, its tradition, whether it is a Minotaur or a Colchis Bull. You can sure say life was never dull here, that's for sure.

As I reach the borders all I can see are campers on the ground with small patches of grass on fire here and there. There is only one thing that I can think about now "Annabeth".

Where was she? Was she alright? Is she fighting? Wasn't she guarding at this time?

 **Annabeth POV**

One of my favourite things to do at camp when Percy is at the bottom of the lake is to sit with Thalia and draw up new designs for Olympus. I love the responsibility of redesigning Mount Olympus but it can get stressful so it's good to have Thalia for moral and emotional support.

When I say sitting with Thalia I actually mean her tree. It's the best I can get since she's on a constant crusade with Artemis and her hunters. I still feel like Thalias' tree is a part of her; she was the tree for half of her life. This is when I feel closest to her, Peleus is also good company even though he is supposed to be guarding the fleece, and he likes it when I pet him.

Suddenly a motor bike drives up the road. I say drive I actually mean rocketed, that thing must have been going 70 miles an hour. A figure was hunched over the handle bars as low as it could get.

I get ready in a basic defensive stance that Chiron taught me, it is good for using an opponent's strength and weight against them; it looks like it would be suitable since the figure on the bike had quite a lot of bulk.

The figure deftly leaps off the bike, leaving it to ditch in the side of Half-Blood Hill. The figure strips of the helmet and some black clothing, now they are wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

As the figure starts rushing towards me I go through the regular precautions a guard should go through when an unknown target comes out of nowhere.

"Halt, state your name and business" I yell in a commanding voice that the figure should've heard

I now know it's a he as he is still charging full throttle towards me.

"Come to close and I will attack" I warn, getting my dagger ready to slice

The teenage guys run falters to a steady jog.

"State your name and business" I say in a calmer voice as he is about 15 meters from me

Suddenly the man charges in a burst of energy

I raise my knife and begin to lower it on his neck

His strong hand grabs my dagger and takes my other hand as he is behind me now, he ran past me? Why not just kill me when he took my dagger? That would be a logical enemy's strategy.

"Friendly and Running" He rushes out in a rough tone

"What? Let go of me!" I try my most demanding voice but all that accomplishes is getting him to spin me around and look at his face.

He had medium length dark blonde hair that had been blown about while he was running so the back had started to stick up. He had sharp facial features and dazzling blue eyes, like the clearest skies of summer. But there were some imperfections in his eyes, small patches of orange on the outside.

"You might wanna run with me" He said in a playful tone with a sly smile breaking through his lips.

He starts running towards Camp, still holding my hand. I look back towards my notes for Olympus and see there were no imperfections in his eyes, just patches of fire being reflected in his eyes; Half Blood hill now had three Chimeras on it burning everything down.

The Chimeras had a lion's head, snakes tail, and a fire breathing goat on its back. You know its time to run when a goat is breathing fire at you. It's safe to say after I saw them I was ahead of the mysterious boy holding my hand.


	2. The Strangers Journey

**AN: / Hey guys, new update. Be proud, I am choosing this**

 _ **New Stories**_

 **Strangers POV**

How long have those damn Chimeras been chasing me? It would seem like years or months at least, but in reality it had only been 2-3 weeks. I had killed the first... and the second... and third. I don't know how many of those things I've killed; they're breeding like catholic rabbits.

"Oh they're just coming back from Tartarus" I hear you correcting "They don't breed; it's just one that keeps coming back!"

To that I say NO, IT'S NOT

At most I have seen 5 chasing me at one time. When I first started on my journey I knew there would be more monsters north due to Olympus being in New York but this is ridiculous!

I had been trained to march long distances in short time but this journey would be a lot further than what I've trained for, luckily mortal transport is in plentiful supply.

I had been going by bus and train at the start of the journey but I only had so much mortal money. I had to ride with anyone willing to let me in their car. That's not many, and I didn't want anyone to give me a ride once those things caught my trail.

I had been smart, placing misleading scent trails into other cities so that the American fast food franchises could confuse them a bit more. That may sound a bit sketchy, sending blood thirsty Chimeras into unsuspecting cities and innocents. They wouldn't come to harm, they were looking for me and my scent is very different from any other Demi-gods.

I'm not joking, most demigods will smell like one god, I just so happen to be a descendant from all of them.

WOW! HOW CAN THAT BE! YOU MOST BE SO POWERFUL! GODS MUST HATE YOU! Trust me it wasn't my choice to be born, it was their idea.

I wonder how they all reacted at first when the King of the Gods himself came in and said "Let's make a super Godly Demigod" they have forbidden him and his two brothers to have children with mortals after just two normal demigods, why would they accept his proposal?!

And I'm sure you're wondering about the maiden goddesses, they're still maidens; they wouldn't give that up. Hera bore a child through her own personal symbol of power, her Peacock.

Artemis imbued one of her huntresses with the power of the moon and allowed her to break from the oath just this one time.

We all know about Athena and her creepy head babies.

They were careful enough not to procreate between them, instead it started with Hera's Peacock that she turned demigod... Somehow.

That Peacock was my first ancestor along with a God, I don't know which one. Then their child bred with another God and so on until you have a Demigod that had been through 11 Gods and Goddesses finally came Zeus.

Zeus would be the father of the final Demigod. Unfortunately they were so excited for the child to be born they didn't check the gender. I am the child that was supposed to bear Zeus' final child. Last time I checked, I'm a guy.

My mother died in my birth. No matter how much Godly energy she had, I had too much more and she died. So the line was ended. I am born of 11 Gods and they cannot complete the legacy as Zeus can't use my dead mother. They are all fine with Incest but bringing my mother back from Elysium couldn't be done because it was necrophilia.

I swear the Gods have double standards. I was abandoned by the gods and all my godly powers were taken from me and won't be given back until I can prove myself of earning them.

I don't even know which god was my father. I have been completely abandoned until Zeus sees fit to give me my powers back.

All through my life I have seen demigods achieving their true potential through their powers, heck they even took away my intelligence; because that's a power from Athena. They may as well just have made me a clear-sighted mortal.

But now I have completed my journey, I am in Camp Half Blood, now I just need to find a small group to help me on the rest of my quest.

Back to present, I am inside the border I was told about, I will be safe in here, those Chimeras can't get us.

"We can't run, those things need to be killed" says the blonde

"I can, I have been for a while, there's too many to kill just the two of us" You would think she has something to prove, going up against three chimers by herself.

"We can't let them burn down Thalias tree either, and who says I'm alone?" As she says that, the blonde runs back towards the hill that's now been set ablaze with three goats spewing fire.

As she reaches the top, still on the safe side of the barrier, a bunch of other warriors in bronze armour flank her side from the direction of the cabins.

"To hell with it" I put on my armguard and get ready to take revenge on the beasts that have been plaguing my life for months. I may not have my godly powers, but that doesn't mean I hadn't trained like my fellow demigods.

In fact having no powers made me practice even harder for longer using all weapons: Sword, dagger, archery and spear. I could use them all, as well as my shield.

As I draw closer to the beasts I choose my target, far left. That one looks a bit smaller and younger, less experienced, an easy kill. I burst out in a full sprint and as it swipes its massive lion paws at me, I launch myself into the air like a rocket.

As I am high above the Chimeras head, my armguard extends into a golden shield with a small dagger tucked in the side. I cover my body with the shield and pull the dagger out with my free hand.

The thing about Chimeras is that they can be any hybrid of monster and you have to kill each animal separately before the whole Chimera can properly die.

My whole body weight uses the golden shield to crush the fire breathing goat on its back and with one slash of my dagger, the shooting snakes head is cut off. I reach my feet and dig my dagger far into the lion's neck, successfully killing one Chimera.

But it looks like the other warriors haven't fought a Chimera before as they randomly stab at the lion's stomach. The blonde is doing well though, she's managed to cut a snake tail off and decapitate a goat off the lion's back.

Then out of nowhere, the Chimeras paw swipes in a massive arc throwing the blonde back to Thalias tree.

Feeling sympathy for the warriors and anger for the Chimeras, I flick the wrist holding my dagger as I start a slow jog that quickly builds to a sprint.

As I gain speed, my dagger grows to a metre long sword and using my momentum I plunge it into the Chimera the blond was fighting. The look on the lion's face said it all, shock and pain as my blade was lodged under its chin, and with one withdraw of the blade, it explodes in a cloud of golden dust, leaving one Chimera to go.


	3. Bunk Buddies

_**Bunk Buddies**_

 **Percy POV**

The Hermes camper was right, these things were scary, but Ares cabin seemed to be loving the new challenge as Clarisse had the biggest smile on her face since before Silena passed.

Ares cabin held the attention of the Chimera as Apollo cabin fired volleys of arrows and Athena cabin crept around it looking for weak spots.

Instead of wasting time and energy looking for its weak spots, I decided to go the Ares route and see if stabbing it in the face with my sword would work... It normally does.

The Apollo cabin made the fire breathing goat into a very limp hedgehog with the insane amount of arrows protruding from it and Athena cabin found that if they use their daggers in a slicing motion, the snake tail would fall off.

I joke about wise girls' siblings, they are great in combat but if you catch them off guard with a quick charge then they will panic as they didn't prepare for it. Otherwise, Annabeth has beaten me so many times in the Arena while sparring.

So now it was just the massive hulk of a lion throwing its paws at us and taking bites at some spears. I saw Annabeth get hit by those paws and get knocked out by getting thrown way back to Thalias tree.

My shield has been taking the brunt of the attacks because the Chimera is too fast to dodge the attacks, but my shield will only be able to take so much more, I had to finish this.

The chimera pulls back into a crouching position, it was about to lunge at us. As the chimera leaped into the air straight towards me, I slid on my shield under it with my sword pointed upwards as it made a straight slash through the Chimeras torso. As it hit the ground it made no thump as it exploded into a cloud of golden dust that encompassed the entire Ares cabin.

As all the campers celebrate in a group for taking down all three of the monsters, I can't think to celebrate as I rush to Thalias tree to help the love of my life that had been thrown from the battle, but she was gone...

In a frantic rush I grab the closest Apollo camper that was in the trees above the battle.

"Where is Annabeth? She was knocked out next to Thalias tree. She couldn't have up and left!" I shake the camper so he knows this is urgent.

"She was carried off towards the infirmary by a blonde guy I'd never seen before. He killed two of the Chimeras though" The guy had a faraway look in his eye as if he was reliving his memories of him in admiration.

"You've never seen him before? Why would you just let him take her off?!" This is ridiculous; he just lets a stranger take Annabeth away? MY Annabeth!?

He snapped out of his loopy trance with a bit of annoyance that was evident on his face "Well it looked like she was in pretty seriously injured, there was a lot of blood. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to celebrate with my friends." The boy shrugged off my grasp and pushed past me.

The day started so well, now Annabeth is hurt pretty badly and there is a new guy that brought three chimeras with him. Brilliant! Off to the infirmary then, maybe I can see this new guy on the way.

 **Annabeths POV**

My head was on fire, my eyes burned and my throat was dry and hoarse as I tried to speak out. Slowly opening my eyes hurt like I was looking into a Gods true form, it was so bright and white! Finally after about a minute my eyes started to adjust and I could see that I was in the infirmary. I tried pulling my hand up to my face but it was being held down by something.

As I strained to speak all that could be made out was little pathetic moans and groans. I look down my own body to see white covers and sheets, normal infirmary bed coverings. I turn my head to the side to see a darker mass in the pure white of the infirmary and notice it's holding my hand. It must be Percy back from the lake; he is always by my side if I get hurt, even if it's just a paper cut.

The dark mass must have heard my poor attempts to speak as it quickly retracted its hand and sat up straight. There was a glass of water on the tabletop to my side, with my free hand I tried to move to reach it but the mass got there quicker, Percy should know I don't like being nursed.

Without use of my arms I had to have the mass poor it into my mouth. The water gave me some more of my sense. I could taste the prominent flavour of blood in my mouth. I could feel something damp under my head. But the most important sense I got back was my sight, I could see that the mass wasn't Percy, but the guy who just got to camp and told me not to go up against that Chimera alone. I mistimed ducking under the paw and I get thrown away and knocked out, doesn't happen often.

That means that he was the one holding my hand and helping me drink. Why? We didn't know each other, why is he staying with me?

"Hey, how you feeling? You took a pretty bad hit out there." His voice was soft; unlike the rougher voice I first heard escape his lips.

"I'm fine; I've taken worse hits before. It just took me by surprise" I try a slight smile to emphasise that I was fine, but as I tilted my head to face him I could hear the squelch of some kind of liquid underneath my head.

"Well you're bleeding a lot from hitting your head on Thalias tree. You did really well against the Chimera, but I could tell it was the first one you have fought. You never want to face one head on, always hit the belly or back. I did warn you not to fight them though..." A familiar mischievous grin that I have seen too many times on Percy creeps on to his face

"Don't that kind of guy, how did I get here anyway? Why are you sitting with me? And where is Percy" My questions got frantic as I remembered Percy, why isn't he here instead of this person.

"Well after I killed the second Chimera I carried you here, the others seemed to have the other one handled. I am sitting here because I can't leave, I also feel I am responsible for what happened, and I brought those things here. And finally I don't know who Percy is" He had a very guilty look on his bruised and battered face; I could tell he genuinely felt really bad about what happened.

"Why were you holding my hand? What is your name?" It's sweet that he stayed because he felt he was the reason I was here but I don't even know this guy's name.

"Well... uh, I... uh..." He stuttered as a blush crept through the dirt on his face but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Will Solace, probably my doctor.

"Mr. Machi. I told you to stay in your bed, you need rest. You have multiple broken ribs, a head injury, dehydration and on the verge of starvation. Now lie down and stay." As the guy sat down, now I know that his second name is Machi. Will turned to me with a smile "Hi Annabeth, Percy came by but we are too busy for him to come in, those beasts filled us to the brim and then some. You will be out in a week or so. I have other patients but ring if you need anything" A week without Percy? This is going to be torture.

"Hey, my names Kai by the way, nice to meet you Annabeth. I guess we are bunk buddies now. I'm also staying in for a week, Ambrosia and nectar will heal me right up in a week, but your head injury is going to need to heal up normally. Just in case it has adverse affects to godly food and drink"

Well, at least I now have someone to spend the time with, even if he isn't Percy. I guess it could be worse...


	4. Confrontation

_**Confrontation**_

 **Kai POV**

That was one of the best weeks of my life, even though I had been in a hospital bed for it all. I had nothing to do except talk to Annabeth and I can't complain about that. I had learned so much about the camp, the campers and Annabeth herself.

She was a daughter of Athena so it was no wonder that she was so smart and funny, even when I was the butt-end of the jokes I couldn't help but laughing along with her; it was hypnotic.

We watched as people left the infirmary and some others came in to visit Annabeth. I had been told all about them, there was Grover, Nico, Thalia even Clarisse came to see her (I'd been told they didn't get along as the best of friends). Not to mention Percy, her boyfriend.

I'm not ashamed to admit I pretended to be asleep when he came around, it may have been eavesdropping but I had been told by Annabeths other friends that he was annoyed at me for bringing the Chimeras and putting Annabeth in danger.

Annabeth had been on some heavy mortal medication so she was quite loopy so they didn't talk much; he just sat there silent until he had to leave for training.

But the day finally came for Annabeth and I to leave the infirmary. We headed straight to Chiron because he was a father figure to Annabeth, and she was my guide so I was along for the ride.

"Chiron!" She broke in to a sprint and tackled his human half with a hug which he gladly returned.

"Annabeth! It's great to see you up and about, who is this new camper?" Chiron looked me up and down and smiled, as if analysing me and being pleased with me.

"This is Kai Machi, he killed two of the Chimeras and brought me to the infirmary, he kept me company in the Infirmary and now I am showing him around" Annabeth presented me with a hand gesture for emphasis.

"Ah, quite an unusual name if I may say so. Where does it come from?" He prompted me to reply.

"Uh, Machi means gift from the gods and Kai can mean different things in different cultures, like Fire, Ocean and even Storm to name a few, Sir." My mother meant the name to be a name for the many powers I would've had if I had been born a girl. I was supposed to be a gift to the Demigods, the ultimate weapon to kill the strongest monsters.

"Ah yes, then I hope to be seeing what gifts you bestow upon this camp soon!"

He let Annabeth and I go as he had important business with Dionysus. Annabeth was very excited to show me round the camp, I was excited to see all of it but nervous to see if I would fit in and be good enough to stay here, the saviour of Olympus is here for Gods sake, I will need to bring my A-game.

 **Annabeth POV**

"C'mon, I wanna show you the arena first. It's where we do all our melee training and sparring, we sometimes have tournaments in there. Plus some of my friends will probably be in there!" I drag Kai in by the hand, I could tell he was nervous, he stiffened up and the thought of my friends.

I know what he is thinking; it is what everyone thinks when they first enter the arena. He's thinking if he will be good enough compared to us, and with the small amount of fighting I saw in our first encounter, that would be an astounding yes!

He killed two Chimeras when I couldn't kill one; he was faster than I've ever seen any Demigod be. The speed, strength and courage he showed that day was almost enough to rival Percy! Of course, I would be a bit biased.

I don't know much about Kais' past but I can tell that he is ashamed of it, I can't force it out of him.

He was great company in the infirmary, we would either be in deep talk or hysterical laughter all the time; there was never a dull moment. He is funny and almost as smart as me but he can have his moments of idiocy like any of us.

When Will was inspecting his broken ribs I glanced and saw that he has the hardest abs I've ever seen! And that's while being bedridden!

Well I say glanced but he likes to mock saying I was "staring", I wasn't, I was merely a casual observer. I can't wait to see him in combat against my friends.

His weapon of choice is also amazing. He has a vambracer that he always has strapped to his wrist and when he wants it to, it can grow to a full body shield with a small dagger concealed in it. Kai also told me that the small dagger can grow and contort to any weapon he wants, sword, mace and even a bow!

He has all this at his disposal and he is nervous of my friends?

I also see him fiddling with a small necklace that he always wears; he wouldn't even let Will take it off of him.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I enter the Arena first and see Nico and Thalia sparring with Percy observing from the stands. Nico is using his Stygian Iron sword and Thalia has a spear and Aegis shield. They are fighting their hardest, the captain of the Underworld trying to break the Huntress' defence.

Percy is oblivious as always so I choose to make him suffer until he learns...

I tiptoe to the top of the stands and around to the back of Percy, Thalia and Nico don't even notice as Thalias finally done playing and goes on the offence.

Perfect timing on my part. As Percy mindlessly plays with Riptide in pen form I whisper in his ear in the most sinister voice I can muster "Kronos is back"

Then with no warning Riptide springs to life and is coming straight for my neck. All of a sudden there's a CLANG in my ear and then...

Deathly silence...

 **An: / Ohhhhh, cliff hanger! Did Percy seriously just cut Annabeths head off? That's a bit morbid and evil! It is the start of the story!?**

 **I ensure you dear reader, the stories far from over...**


	5. Duel for the Centuries

_**Duel for the Centuries**_

 **Percy POV**

I the will admit that Nico and Thalia are great fighters, they give me some competition. But since the Titan war I have been training harder than ever so I can protect Annabeth from anything. So when my friends thought it would be a good idea to spar in the arena I dispatched their attempts quickly and went back to brooding in the stands while they fought.

I was mad at myself for not being there for Annabeth, and not killing the Chimeras before they could hurt anyone. Instead that Machi kid killed two of them and saved Annabeth. I was grateful for sure, Wise girl was seriously hurt and he brought her to the infirmary. There's just something I don't like about him.

While I was locked in the thought of Annabeth and Kai spending the whole week together I can feel an eerily familiar scratching up my spine and into my brain whispering...

"Kronos is back..." There it is. My second biggest fear. The King of Titans, Lord of Time. My Grandfather, back to kill me.

I did the first thing that was in my head; I uncapped Riptide in my hand and swung it around going for whatever was behind me. It's probably just a vision, all in my head, but you can't be too sure.

All my eyes can register is a flash of blonde princess curls and surprised eyes of stormy grey.

I couldn't stop; my swing will go right through her neck. Nothing I can do to stop it, my biggest fear.

Forgive me Annabeth... Forgive me my love...

But right before my sword cuts through her neck an arm raises in between our shocked faces. An arm stopped my blade from cutting right through her neck...

It felt like years that we stood there, a little blood trickling down the side of Annabeths neck where Riptide has only made a scratch.

Annabeth pulls away first and I drop my sword as soon as she steps back.

"That was a little too close, are you okay Annabeth?" The Machi kid took a step towards her, holding her shoulder and raising her face to meet his eyes.

"I...I'm fine, just a little scratch. It was my fault I shouldn't have scared him like that" she seemed to relax under his touch...

"Oh my gods Annabeth! I'm so sorry; I should have been paying more attention!" I take a step towards her to calm her down and embrace her. But she stiffened as I moved towards her. Why stiffen when I come close?

"Give it a minute Percy, she is still in shock. It was just a little scratch. Annabeth took you by surprise, no harm and no foul. Let's forget that happened and get on with the welcoming back. We will have a sit down and watch how Thalia and Nicos' sparring goes." He tries to calm us both down but for some reason his calm demeanour about this just gets me angrier

"You can't tell me what to do, she is my girlfriend and I want to comfort her and apologise!" I try pushing him out the way but he stands his ground between me and Annabeth.

"Well have you thought about what she wants!? Give her a minute to calm down, we can leave her to collect her thoughts and calm down."

I am angry at this kid; ever since he got here I have been angry at him for no reason. Now I had a reason, he is between me and Annabeth, and I am gonna put him back in the infirmary so he is out of my way.

"Okay, let's get out her way, me and you on the sand. I challenge you to a sword duel!"

Grover spits out his enchilada in the entrance to the arena and runs out the way he just came in, probably to tell the whole camp.

 **Kai POV**

Did Percy just challenge me? I am angry at him for being annoyed at Annabeth after he almost killed her. I have half the mind to accept and put him down a peg or two.

"Now is not the best time Percy, you are just angry but you need to calm down" I try to defuse the situation peacefully and to hide my anger.

"It's okay, you don't need to look after me, and I just need a minute to catch my breath." Annabeth pipes up with the slightest of smile, like she wants me to fight him.

"Unless Kai here is scared, I heard that you killed two Chimeras, now you are afraid of a one on one duel? Pathetic." I tell myself he is taunting me, don't accept. Don't accept!

"Okay Percy, you have a fight. Do you need time to get ready? Maybe a few minutes to get bandages for yourself? By now a whole crowd of campers had formed to watch the fight with Grover at the head.

"No, right here, right now. Have you even got a weapon or any armour apart from your fancy glove?" With a sly smile on my lips I can see Nico and Thalia clearing away from the area, ready for a great fight.

"No, I have everything I need with me. After you, unless you're in no hurry to get beaten." I fake a cordial bow for him to get on the sand first.

"Enough talk. Let's fight." He jumps off and goes to the other side of the arena.

The spectators flock into the stands, now joined with Chiron and Dionysus to watch over the match and make it fair.

Percy straps on some arm guards, shin guards and finally his chest piece. I feel sorry for him now, only in leather.

"Last chance Percy, leave the arena in shame with no broken bones or leave on a stretcher." I don't hate the guy, so I will give him a chance

"You are in no place to make threats, where is your armour and weapons?" He bangs his sword off his shield to charge up the crowd.

"They are right here. No more chances Percy, this is it" I open my locket that's around my neck and expand my vambracer to a shield.

The necklace starts spreading around my clothes in a silver liquid. I pull the hidden dagger from my shield and flick my wrist to expand it to a metre long sword.

The silver liquid covers my whole body except for my head and finally hardens to encase me in s set of silver coloured armour with blue tints where plate pieces would overlap.

The armour is a mix of godly metal and imbued with nectar giving it a weird silver colour.

The whole crowds' mouths are wide open, including Annabeths who I just can't take my eyes off of until Percy yells

"Enough! This isn't fair, is it Chiron? He looks up at Chiron than narrows his eyes to slits towards me.

"You challenged him Percy, you told him to bring his own equipment, and it is fair you just didn't plan for this. You may continue your fight until someone surrenders. BEGIN!"

I stay back in a defensive position, shield in front and sword at my hip, ready to thrust. We both walk in a circle around each other, waiting for the opponent to make a move.

When Percy finally charges he raises his sword to strike my neck but I raise my shield to bounce the attack off. As his arm gets bounced behind him, it throws him off balance so I take my chance to slice the left straps of his chest piece.

When he regains his balance, his leather armour falls from his torso. I am trying to give him a chance to surrender, Annabeth loves him and I don't want to hurt him as it would also hurt her.

Percy has a very random attack strategy; someone would say he didn't have a strategy. But as the fight continues, me on the defence to study his attacks, patterns begin to emerge. He seems to be more adept with just having a sword, he is not use to a shield as he keeps forgetting to use it, or purposely neglecting it.

The fight has only been five minutes but I have cut off every piece of his armour. The crowd is on the edge of their seats. Except Annabeth who is still holding her neck, where the cut was.

This ignites a fire in my gut as I go on the offence. Spinning my blade from side to side so Percy can't follow my attack pattern, slash here, thrust there. Percy has been backing up so much that he is now against the wall, defending his right with the sword and his left with the shield.

I back off, anger subsiding.

"Now, do you give up Percy? I can keep going but your armour seems to be a bit, how should I put this. Loose?"

I am standing in the middle of the arena, looking at the crowd, they are all unhappy I am giving him a chance to surrender, except Annabeth, who mouths a "Thank you" Towards me

"You may have taken my armour away from me, but you will never take my powers!" He lets out a scream and pulls the water from all the crowds' cups, the water cooler, even the water tanks that pumps water to all the taps and showers.

Now a massive ball of water has come together above his head, and with a final shout, Percy throws down his weapons and throws the ball of water towards me.

I would admit that it was impressive if it wasn't coming at me. All I could do was brace myself.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As the ball of water engulfed Kai, Percy showed no signs of stopping this assault. Thalia Nico Grover and Annabeth all came down to try make him stop but his feet were planted firmly and concentration unshakeable.

After 20 seconds, the ball of water quickly began to decrease in size, people thought Percy was finally giving up but he was getting frustrated as all of his water was disappearing without him wanting it to.

Finally as the ball had completely dissipated, there stood one body in the centre of the damp sand in the same standing position that he was in when he was first hit with the water.

Kai stood proud in full silver armour. Weapon sheathed, shield on back and glowing green Trident above his head.

And the only words spoken immediately after the Trident appeared...

"Well... That was refreshing" A few sniggers from Percy's friends was the only thing that broke the silence that would consume the arena for the next 2 minutes.


	6. Brothers in Arms

_**Brothers in Arms**_

 **Kai POV**

After the events of the arena duel with Percy, Chiron sent everyone to their cabins; it was pretty late. But he brought Percy and me to the big house for a private talk. I knew that I was a direct son of Poseidon, but that didn't mean I wanted other people to know. What if other gods start claiming me too? How will I keep my secret?

That's not even my main problem right now, I need to sleep in the same cabin of the half brother that tried to drown me, and just to top it off I am getting a lecture from Chiron for "Causing a scene" and "Causing collateral damage from all the water containers that exploded"

It wasn't my fault, Percy challenged me and he caused that damage himself.

"Kai, Percy. I am very disappointed in both of you. Especially you Percy, it is going to take a few days to get the water pumps working again." Chiron stated in a firm fatherly tone.

"But, I am proud that both of you helped each other unlock a new ability. Percy, you showed powers beyond what you have shown in the past, and if you keep practicing and mastering your powers you will unlock more of your true potential" He trotted over to a table and beckoned for us to sit.

I must say I was surprised on his quick change of attitude, from disappointment to pride? That's a big leap.

"But Chiron, I didn't get any abilities from that, I can't even make water rise out of a cup." It may have come across as whiney but I was mad that even though Poseidon claimed me, he didn't give me any cool new water abilities.

"Ah but you have got new powers, tell me, how did you survive that long in a bubble of water without oxygen? You may not be able to make water bend to your will yet but it takes time, practice and an experienced tutor. That's why your brother shall begin teaching you how to use your abilities tomorrow." He finished with a nod and sat back ready to deal with the backlash that he was inevitably going to get with that announcement

 **Percy POV**

"WHAT?!"

What makes Chiron think I will teach this kid, even if he is my brother? Poseidon may have claimed him but that doesn't mean he is going to get treated differently, I'm still not on best terms with Poseidon either.

"I have my own training to be doing Chiron, I have other classes. I have no time to train him" They both caught on to the tone I was using whenever I addressed Kai, it was one of anger and distrust.

"You did have classes. That's why I took the liberty of clearing three hours in your schedule to spend at the lake with Kai." Chiron seemed to think that I wouldn't respond, wasn't he wrong.

"No! I don't want to teach him anything, he has already humiliated me in front of the whole camp, and if anything he should be teaching me how to use a sword and shield like him!" I realised my mistake as soon as the sentence passed my lips

"Brilliant idea Percy! From now on Kai will be your sword instructor and you shall be his abilities teacher. That is all I have to say, I will work out the times of each of your sessions by morning. Goodnight." Chiron cantered away into his room, leaving me and Kai to go back to our cabin

Urgh! "Our" cabin. I have to share and be tidy now. I may hate the guy, but I have enough matters to know you shouldn't be a slob with a guest staying with you. Mom taught me how to be nice to people, obviously I won't use all she has taught me with Kai.

I miss my mom so much, she is the only one that could comfort me at this moment, I should Iris message her. Never mind, the thought completely escaped my mind when we left the Big House and the sky was pitch black.

"So, we are gonna be spending a lot of time together now. Maybe we should bury the hatchet?" Kai held out his hand, but I remember how he was holding Annabeths shoulder comforting her, how he spent a whole week practically alone with her and how he carried her to the infirmary. All things Percy should have gotten to do, Kai was replacing him.

I swat his hand away "I would keep the hatchet handy, otherwise I will bury mine in your back" he was obviously taken aback; I had never been this mean to anyone.

I know it's a bit of an overreaction, and honestly it was probably just an empty threat. But I was angry at everyone right now, Chiron for making me spend time with him, Campers for laughing as he danced around me in the arena, even my friends for not being there for me.

"Look, Percy. I know you might think I am trying to replace you in camp, and maybe you even think I am trying to push you from Annabeth and replace you in her heart. But trust me, I haven't meant you to get that idea. Annabeth just reminds me of someone from my past, and when you accidently cut her with Riptide, I lost it. Trust me I am only here because I have to be. I am here to learn to use my abilities. You teach me to use my powers and I will stay away from you and your friends." He seems sincere but I see a big pot hole in his plan

"You can't really stay away from me if we are in the same cabin." I try walking fast past him towards our cabin but he easily catches up to me in a backwards jog.

"I can sleep in the forest, I have been sleeping rough for almost a month, and you won't see me except for my lesson. Have we got a deal" He holds out his hand again.

"Okay, put some of your stuff in my cabin just so Chiron thinks you actually sleep in there. Also during inspections pretend you're lying on your bed reading or something" I push past his hand, making the deal but not shaking his hand.

"Fine by me, I will see you in the morning, brother" He turns in a slow jog to the forest, there may be monsters in there but I heard he was running from all the Chimera for weeks so I don't think any of the practice monsters will pose a threat to him.

 **Annabeth POV**

What am I watching? I heard commotion outside my cabin and look out to see Kai attempting to talk to Percy. I only heard a snippet of their conversation but I think it was about Kai staying away from Percy and his friends, away from me. He starts jogging off towards the forest in the opposite direction than Percy, who is heading for their cabin.

I was up a little late to do some sit-ups because I couldn't sleep like the rest of my cabin. So I was already fully dressed. I slip on some shoes and follow the Son of Poseidon.

 **An: / don't worry Percabeth fans; Kai isn't going to steal Annabeth. I have never been a fan of Percabeth but I won't split them up unless my writing takes me to a crossroads... like now. So I leave it to you.**

 **Two Sons of Poseidon, two directions. What path will Annabeth take? Follow Kai into the woods, dodging and ducking past the gaze of the Harpies.**

 **Or follow Percy to his Cabin and console the Raven haired boy.**

 **Whatever you choose, I will write. Review quickly because I am on a writing spree and I will keep it up. Thanks for reading :D**


	7. Capturing More Than A Flag

**Capturing More Than A Flag**

 **Hey guys and gals, I am back, and I am actually updating my PJO fic. This was my first real story, I was very inexperienced. I was just writing these for fun during the time I wasn't in school; I never expected it going anywhere. I was also very hesitant in continuing because I want happy with my amount of Percy bashing but I want to fix that.**

 **I have a ton of stories and I am very erratic in my updating but I get around to them all eventually, the proof is this update!**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Percy POV**

Sleep normally comes easy to me; I was never one to lose sleep over such a little problem like another brother. When Tyson came I was distraught but I could still sleep, sleep is something that always came naturally to me.

Just as my eyes started to drift close I heard a timid 'knock knock' on my cabin door. I threw my covers off and made my way to the door in the dark, picking up a discarded shirt on the way.

I opened the door only to get instantly assaulted with a bone splitting hug as Annabeth tackled me.

"What are you doing? It is past curfew. You could get caught!" I whispered to Annabeths golden hair as I shut the door with Annabeth wrapped around me.

"I know. I just had to see you; you've been acting strange for a while now. What's wrong?" Annabeth led me to a bed and sat down.

"Nothing. Why would you think there is something wrong?" I tried to play it as if I was being casual but Annabeth saw through my charade in an instant.

"Percy. I know you; you've gotten a lot more aggressive, the Percy I know wouldn't have challenged someone let alone try and drown them." Annabeth was always the better liar than I was, I was never sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"It's... it's nothing I swear. I guess I was just caught off guard when Kai showed up. He showed up and fought off two monsters as if it was nothing and then continued to care for you when I wasn't there. I guess I was afraid of being replaced..." I stammered out as Annabeth sat and listened intensely, letting me get my insecurities off my chest.

"Percy, you saved Olympus, defeated Kronos, you battled Ares in your first year and won! You won countless battles but most importantly, you won my heart. No one could ever replace you. In the camp and in my heart. You were new here once, think about what he is feeling after being lost and coming to camp to find that he has a brother that wanted to kill him." Annabeth stroked my arm as she looked around the cabin.

"Where is he anyway? I thought he would be in the same cabin as you, I thought I saw him run away somewhere." I shot up finally thinking clear.

He was a new guy and he was just looking for somewhere to fit in. When he found friends and a brother he was pushed away, by me. I am just as bad as Nancy Bobofit when I was back in school, always making me think I never belonged. Now he is alone in the forest with monsters out for half bloods.

"He said that he would sleep in the forest. I was so focussed on my own petty feelings that I forced my own brother to sleep where monsters could kill him any second. I need to go find him." I went to stand up but was pulled back down by Annabeth.

"He wouldn't have gone if he thought he would die. Plus it's dark and even if you get past the harpies, which is doubtful, you won't be able to find him before a monster finds us." Annabeth reasoned past my tunnelled vision.

"You're right. He's though. He wouldn't stay there without a plan. I will find him tomorrow morning, I will get up early and go search. How are you planning on getting back to your own cabin without the harpies finding you?" I sat back down on my bed.

"I'm not. You have plenty of empty beds. Plus I don't want to leave you right now. So come lie down." Annabeth held her arms out for me as we lay down; sleep finally getting the better of me.

As my eyes started to flutter shut I heard the even breaths of Annabeth as she lay her head down on my chest. I will apologise to Kai tomorrow, we have a whole day of lessons so its not like we will be short on time.

 **The Next Morning**

"Percy! Percy wake up! You need to go find Kai." I awoke to the feelings of Annabeths soft hands shaking my shoulders while head floated inches above my own.

"Five more minutes, Wise Girl. Come back to bed." I croaked as my throat was dry from sleeping.

"No Seaweed Brain. I need to get back to my cabin and pretend I was there all along. You need to go find Kai before other campers wake up." She pulled back and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Fine, just don't let Malcolm or anyone see you sneak in, we don't want the camp talking about the respectable daughter of Athena spending the night in the son of Poseidon's cabin." I teased as I made my way to the water fountain, splashing the cool water on my face to wake up.

"Whatever, they can think what they want. Just make sure you are up for Capture the Flag after breakfast." Before I could conjure a witty response she was out the door.

I got changed out of the clothes from yesterday, finding suitably clean clothes on one of the beds pushed into the corner. I stepped out of the cabin, the crisp air washing over me as the sun rose above the vast lake sprawling into the horizon. I was never up this early so I was surprised when I saw the beauty of a pink sun rising from the water.

I made my way towards the Forest, making sure to climb the hill to the dining pavilion so I had high ground to search for my missing brother. If he was still in one piece. I didn't have to search long when I reached the top of the hill when I spotted the old centaur speaking with my new brother.

"Percy! You are up early, aren't you? Any special occasion?" Chiron spotted me first as Kai's back was turned.

"Not really. Just thought I would get a jumpstart on the day. Talk to Kai before everyone's here, we got off on the wrong foot the other day." I tried to have a conversation with Kai using my eyes, trying to tell him we needed to talk in private.

"Okay, he was just helping me prepare for breakfast. But can I ask why you couldn't have the conversation in your cabin? Since you were both there last night." I knew Chiron would see through the lie, he was too observant and wise for my lies.

"I fell asleep as soon as I got to the Cabin Chiron; I woke up before Percy and never wanted to wake him. We never got the chance to talk until now. I will be back in a second, but you need to promise to continue that story about your mermaid friend!" Kai called to Chiron as he made his way towards me, chuckling with Chiron at their previous conversation.

"Thanks for that, you really saved my ass there." I walked out of earshot from Chiron with Kai on my tail.

"What are brothers for, right? Anyway. You said we got off on the wrong foot?" Kai prompted me to start the topic.

"Right. I was thinking, I was a little hard on you. I was a bit worried when you showed up to camp, I was afraid you would be the new star and the camp would forget about me. I wanted to tell you that I have no right to tell you to stay away from me and my friends, you are my brother and you should sleep in our cabin." I know he gave me his speech the night before but this was my way of embracing him as my brother, to start a new slate.

"Say no more. I completely understand. Annabeth talk some sense into you last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me as my jaw went slack from shock.

"How did you know she talked to me last night?" I questioned, knowing it was useless to deny it.

"I also know she stayed the night." While he burst out laughing I dropped my face into my hands.

"I will never live this down..." I sighed.

"I saw her sneak out this morning. Its okay, your secrets safe with me. But anytime you need me out of that cabin just give me a heads up." He nudged me with his elbow as campers started to file out of the cabins, heading for the dining pavilion.

"So we good?" I asked, hopeful that our awkward phase has passed.

"Yeah, just don't try drowning me next time you want to talk okay?" We fell in line with the rest of the campers waking up for breakfast.

"There's a capture the flag game today, it's sorted by cabins so I guess you and me will be in a team." Kai sat across from me once we reached tour Poseidon table.

"Any campers to look out for while playing?" The wood nymphs started walking past each cabins table, handing out food and goblets.

"Well Clarisse is the strongest of Ares cabin. Annabeth can go invisible with her baseball cap. The Stoll's set a lot of traps like firecrackers and so forth. The Apollo cabin has great archers who are almost always in the treetops. Oh and Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus will skewer and electrocute you. The best tactic would be to run, and run fast." As everyone was getting to their seats Thalia slid in beside Kai, her hair spiked in different directions

"Hey Perce, gonna introduce me to the new guy? Another son of Poseidon I can beat on?" Thalia picked her hand through my breakfast.

"Hi, my name is Kai, Kai Machi. May I ask who you are?" Kai held his hand out for Thalia to shake.

"Well yes you may Mr. Machi my name is Ms Thalia Grace. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Thalia mocked in her best British accent.

"Haha. So you are the one that I have to look out for today." Kai turned down to stare Thalia down.

"Oh, is Percy here talking about me? How about all those times I beat him up?" Annabeth and Grover slid into seats at our table as well.

"She may talk a big game but she is all talk." Grover butted in as he took some bread from my plate.

"Whoa party at our table then." I mocked as everyone got comfortable at our table.

"Oh so are we not welcome at the Dynamic Duos table? Fine, Annie and I need to talk tactics to take you and your posh friend down." Thalia hoisted Annabeth up and dragged her away.

"Do I really sound posh?" Kai asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you Machi, you sound like royalty." Grover picked up my un used cutlery and started to chow down, making sure to talk with his mouth full.

"Shut it goat boy." Kai retorted, leaving Grover with his mouth hanging open with bits of fork in between his teeth.

 **Kai POV**

"Right everyone, please get ready for our game of Capture the Flag. Grab your armour and weapons and be back here within fifteen minutes!" Chiron bellowed out across the dining pavilion.

"Wait where is the armour?" I whispered to Percy as campers all shuffle out of the pavilion.

"I thought you had your own? That cool metal plate?" Percy dragged me along with him while everyone flocked to a giant shed.

"I talked to Chiron and we both agreed that I wouldn't need it in a friendly game. I still have my shield and weapon though." I could only see a peek through people's heads to the interior of the shed; there were shelves and walls littered with all sorts of weapons with many sets of blue and red armour.

"How does all that work anyway? A full set of armour from a necklace? A shield from an armguard along with a dagger that expands?" Percy pulled two sets of blue armour from the floor and handed one to me.

"Well the necklace is a small pocket dimension if you will; Hephaestus gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday. The liquid gels to my kin and layers so even if I get stabbed it can plug the puncture wound and stop bleeding. It is very strong when hardened but the gaps in between the plates are very vulnerable to a well timed spear thrust. As for the sword and shield, they were from Ares. They work just like your sword, Riptide. Except I can change the dagger to things like a sword, spear and if I have to a bow. It doesn't come with arrows though." By the time I explained my gift from the gods I had my armour strapped on and secure, it was a nice change from plate armour.

"Why would the gods give you all those gifts? Especially if it wasn't even Poseidon." Before I could make up an excuse Annabeth came over to us, dagger in one hand and a baseball cap in the other.

"I see you two are getting along now, good. But you still can't get your armour on straight Seaweed Brain." I looked at Percy as Annabeth fixed his armour for him but all he could do was smile at Annabeth.

"I hope you got enough sleep with Percy, wouldn't want you to be tired during the game." I taunted at the back of Annabeths head.

"Even without my sleep I will still take you down metal man. It just means you won't have an excuse when you lose." Annabeth didn't even turn to face me when she retorted, just gave Percy a quick kiss before she walked off with Thalia.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked Percy, cocking an eyebrow.

"It was her idea, Metal Man." Percy shot back at me.

"Haha, we need to get back anyway, I don't know who is on my team yet." I jogged back up the hill to the pavilion before Chiron's deadline could end.

"Okay, now everyone is with us you should all know your teams by now but for a reminder. Red will be Ares, Athena, Apollo, Zues and Hermes. Blue shall consist of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Demeter and Poseidon. Blue team shall take their flag and set up near Zues' fist first. To your positions Heroes!" Percy took the flag and ran into the forest; I was close behind him and soon caught up to his side.

"You think we have a chance? They have all the fighters." I whispered to him, hoping no one else heard.

"Oh we have no chance. Aphrodite cabin can get very rowdy though, they once went into battle throwing hairbrushes! The Dionysus kid are good at growing grape vines as well, that is sometimes useful but we always lose, there is no way to beat Athena cabin when they are matched with Ares and Apollo." Percy planted the flag in front of a mass of rocks in a clearing.

"Well is there any way we could win?" I asked, looking for any hope in my first Capture the Flag game.

"Not really, we normally play defensive and drag the game out as long as possible." The rest of our team caught up with us in the clearing and awaited Percy's orders.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have the Dionysus kid sit at the top of the rocks with the flag, anyone trying to climb will get stuck with vines. Aphrodite cabin can be set around the perimeter, acting as an early warning system for enemies coming from any direction. Place the Demeter kids at the top of the trees and grow a few poppies and when the enemies come close to them they will feel a bit drowsy. That leaves you to lead the Hephaestus cabin as the main form of defence to knock back any enemies." I finished my private consultation with Percy, going over the plan that may, in theory, work.

"That sounds like a solid defence but what will you do?" Percy questioned as I walked a bit into the woods.

"Someone has to try get the flag don't they?" I shrugged as I sat on the outskirts of the clearing, waiting for Percy to explain the plan to the others and listen for the conch horn, signalling the start of the game.

"Everyone in position! We work as a team, if you see an enemy you shout! No seriously maiming or any killing guys. Let's give them a fight this time!" Percy rallied the troops as the horn rang out and I started sprinting straight through the middle of the field, it's so crazy they wouldn't expect it!

I wish...

"Stop! You!" I was immediately spotted once I reached the lake.

The enemies seemed to be blonde, tanned and carrying daggers and swords. Athena spawns then, this should be fun.

"I would stop but I have a flag to capture guys!" I called out as all three campers walked towards me cautiously. They are smart but they don't handle spontaneous well. Three on one? If the one was sane they would run away, that's what they expect.

So I charged them, using my shoulder to knock the middle man off balance as I swung my sword to clatter against the girl on the right, my shield blocking the blow to the left. I whirled my blade around my head and swung it low to knock the guy on my left to the ground as the blades flat metal pushed his feet out from underneath him.

The girl put up more of a fight, prodding at me with a sword, testing my defence. I knew she would never attack until I was off balance so as she thrust her dagger at my shield I pretended to lose my footing on a stray branch and dropped my guard for a split second as she pressed on with the attack. I immediately recovered from the fake out and pushed my shield into her body as she charged me, knocking her to the ground. Not killing them but the knocks to the heads should keep them out for a bit.

I kept running towards the general area for their flag. Once my shield started getting pelted with blunt arrows I knew I was close. I put the shield securely on my back and turned so that the archers were shooting my back but I was still covered. I crouched low and walked backwards, picking up the arrows that bounced off my shield. Once I collected enough arrows for roughly the eight archers pelting me I flicked the wrist which held my sword, it melted in my hands and quickly reformed into a bow.

I took cover behind a tree and waited for a final volley before popping out and scanning the tree line, letting loose an arrow for every archer I spotted. I took down a total of four during their confusion as their brothers and sisters were picked off. The remaining four jumped down, drawing their daggers as they thought I only had a bow, how wrong they are. I flicked my wrist again causing the bow to melt into a single long pole with a sharp tip; my spear. Using my much better reach I thrust my spear between the four Apollo campers, throwing the heavy metal pole into each of their heads, knocking them out one at a time.

"Impressive. But you will need more than fancy weapons to take my flag." I spotted Thalia as she stood atop a hill, the flag fluttering behind her.

"Why don't you come down here and show me you bite as well as you bark!" She had the high ground, with a spear and the legendary Aegis shield. I couldn't beat her if she stayed up there.

"And lose my high ground advantage? Not a chance, come and get me!" I slowly approached her, testing her defence while keeping in mind Percy can't hold them back forever.

She thrust at me with her shield as I deflected the blow with my own shield. I can't keep poking and prodding forever, I need to speed this up. I need to throw off her guard.

"So, you and Nico got a thing? I saw the looks you were giving him before." For a second I saw hesitation flash in Thalias eyes as we circled each other, shields raised and spears outstretched.

"Me and Death breath? No chance, he is batting for the other team. And I am a hunter, no time for stupid guys for you." Really a Hunter? I can use that to my advantage. I don't like to taunt but I won't win unless she drops her guard.

"Hunters can fall in love though. You may be turned into an animal but if you gave Artemis a great service, she will set you free, that is, if there is a stupid guy that catches your eye." Thalia slightly dropped her guard at the revelation.

"Why would you even care? Wait-!" Realisation hit Thalia a bit too late as I swung my spear beneath her shield, swiping her legs from underneath her.

"Sorry, I just needed a bit of a distraction! Thanks for the flag though, catch you later!" I yanked the flag from its place in the ground I held it in one hand as I put my shield on my back, holding the once-spear-now-sword in one hand with the flag in the other.

"That was a dirty trick!" Thalia was up and chasing me a second too late as I already had enough of a head start that I could get over the lake without a problem.

In the distance I could see my own blue flag coming towards me; I guess the defence wasn't impenetrable.

Along with my flag was a blonde ponytail bobbing up and down as the woman ran. I was told during my time in the infirmary that Annabeth was one of the fastest at camp. Now it wasn't a race against the clock, it's a race against Annabeth.

I brushed past the red perimeter guard before they could realise I had their flag. I bound over the lake barely a second before Annabeth arrived at the Blue team's bank. I stood in front of Annabeth. Both of us on Blue side.

"Blue team wins!" Chiron yelled before he blew the conch horn, signalling all the campers to gather.

"You did it Kai? You got their flag by yourself?" Percy came from behind Annabeth, making sure to grab the flag from her before hugging her.

"He cheated! He distracted me and tripped me up with his lies." Thalia whined once she caught up with me, panting lightly.

"He never lied Thalia, everything he said was true, it was your fault for listening to him and dropping your guard at his schoolyard tactics." Chiron said as the rest of the campers gathered, I spotted the Athena kids I knocked down, they all held their heads down n shame and pain.

"Anyone injured report to the infirmary. Remember, red team now have to do all of the Blue teams' chores for the next week!" The campers left, some cheering, others sighing in exasperation, Thalia brushed past me and gave me a glare.

"Look forward seeing you cleaning my cabin Thalia!" I called behind her as she grumbled.

"Percy, Kai. Remember your lessons. You now have the rest of the day to train before dinner. Make use of the time learning new skills." Chiron trotted off. Leaving Percy and I with giant smiles on our faces from our win.

Not just the Capture the Flag win. But our new brotherly win. One without the other could never win, but together we beat the unbeatable.


	8. Lessons

**Lessons**

 **Hey guys and gals, back with another update. I was surprised at the sheer amount of you guys that still read this even though it wasn't updated in months!**

 **I love you all, keep faith in me and please review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Stop thinking about it and _feel_ it." Kai stood on the sand; his feet shoulder length apart with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"How do I _feel_ the water?" It had been about an hour since the capture the flag game ended and our lesson began. I never had a teacher for my powers before so I have no idea where to start.

"I don't know, when I first started getting a grip of my powers I felt it in my gut. A tugging feeling that you can use to manipulate the water. Stop thinking about moving the water and just do it." Kai huffed and stood up in a more relaxed stance.

"That's great, thanks for that very thoughtful piece of insight." I uncapped Riptide from my pocket and swung it at his head. He ducked under the blade and grabbed my arm.

"What was that for?" He released my arm but he stayed on high alert.

"What made you dodge my strike?" I asked as I thrust my blade at him again.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I don't want to be shish kebab for harpies!" He yelled as he sidestepped my thrust and kicked me off balance.

"Exactly, you are using your instincts. You aren't thinking about where to move you just are because it feels right. Use that to move the water. The water is a part of you. It listens to you as a Son of Poseidon." I raised my arm up as I felt the tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach as a wave of water rose from the river.

As I slammed my hand down, bringing the water with it, Kai raised his own hands in a protective manner. The water stopped in the air, like it had hit an invisible wall in mid air. The tugging sensation became stronger as I pulled the water down harder. After a minute of struggling to bring the water down it crashed down, soaking Kai but leaving me dry.

"See, you didn't think. You did what felt right." I patted him on the back as he fell backwards on the ground.

"That is exhausting, how do you manage to control so much for so long?" He asked while catching his breath.

"It gets easier with practice. I started out bursting water pipes and flooding a bathroom. Next thing I know I am using rivers to defeat the armies of Kronos. It just takes a bit of getting use to." I explained as Kai stood back up, taking his weapon out from his armguard.

"Okay. You spent enough time talking about feeling the water, now it's your turn to _think_ while fighting. Instincts can only save you for so long." I stood across from my brother and stood in a fighting stance.

"You want to predict the enemy's strikes before they make them. It's like a dangerous game of Chess; you want to be a step ahead of the enemy in every way." Kai started to press my defence, swinging his sword from side to side. I deflected each blow with ease as he kept pressing my defence. I guess with the water close by I am just as good as him?

With one quick thrust Kai made me jump back, my foot getting caught on a rock and making me trip.

"You let me push you back so far that you weren't able to take in your surroundings. The environment is one way you can throw your opponent off guard if they aren't familiar with the surroundings." He held his hand out to me which I graciously took and hoisted myself back up.

"You are faster and stronger than a normal Demigod Percy, but that won't always get you a victory. Take the fact that Annabeth can beat you with only a dagger and her wit." I pushed on the attack as Kai continued with his lesson; he blocked and deflected my strikes as he moved around me without fault.

"Use your enemy's style against them, make them adapt. If they prefer a certain hand, make them swap. If they have a shorter weapon, stay at a distance. If they have a longer weapon, throw them off balance and step into their guard. You can't always win a battle with one style of fighting. Master as many techniques as you can and use them to surprise your enemies." He quickly circled my blade with his own a couple times and flicked it high into the air, as it came hurtling toward the ground tip first he caught it by the handle when the jagged tip was an inch from the ground.

"What was Thalia talking about after the game, she said you cheated?" I took my weapon back from him and began washing my dry hands with the nearby water.

"That was another way I threw her off guard. She let it slip that she was in the Hunters and I told her that she could leave the Hunters for who she called 'Death breath'. Not many people know Artemis lets faithful servants leave the Hunt on occasion. It caught her off guard and I tripped her." He sheathed his weapon back into the gauntlet and fiddled with a ring placed on his left index finger.

"Oh her and Nico? You may think that with their punk attitudes but Nico isn't one for relationships." I capped Riptide again and placed the weapon in my pocket.

"Where does Nico normally hang around anyway? He wasn't playing capture the flag and I didn't see him at breakfast." Kai commented as he stretched his joints.

"He normally stays in his cabin. Do you mind if we cut this lesson short? I need to go see Annabeth and gloat about our victory!" We walked along the path that led back to camp, normally training took place in the arena but we needed a large space away from prying eyes so that we could train in peace.

"Perfect! I, uh, mean sure. I need to explore the camp anyway. See you at dinner?" He asked but I never got the chance to answer before he sprinted away.

I spotted Annabeth and Thalia exiting the arena laughing away, they hadn't noticed me yet. I ran up behind the pair, tip toeing closer to them as they slowly walked towards the cabins. I caught up to them without them spotting me, I lunged and grabbed Annabeth in a hug, throwing my arms around her shoulders.

"Guess wh-ARGH!" Before I could let them know it was me Annabeth Judo flipped me over her shoulder with her foot pressed against my chest.

"I surrender! Calm down it is just me!" Thalia scoffed as I held my arms up in surrender.

"We knew it was you Kelp Head, you aren't as sneaky as you think, and that was just to teach you a lesson. It's not nice to sneak up on two young, defenceless, women." Thalia pointed her finger at me and flicked my nose.

"Yeah, _defenceless_ , I bet you two are packing more heat than the Secret Service." I mumbled when Annabeth never let me go.

"What do you say Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth prompted when I didn't apologise.

"I am sorry Wise Girl, Pinecone Face." Annabeth let me go, ignoring Thalias protests.

"How was your lesson? Get your ass handed to you again?" Thalia jabbed at me.

"Not anymore than you, how did that capture the flag game go?" I asked while Annabeth tried to suppress a laugh.

"Hey he cheated! Who says that during a fight?" Thalia complained before Annabeth can't hold her laugh anymore.

"Well he was right, Chiron said so. Not his fault if you let him talk. Are you leaving the Hunters for Nico then?" Annabeth asked through fits of laughter.

"No! I would never leave the Hunters for Nico; I think he has eyes for Kelp Head here anyway." Thalia deflected.

"Oh, maybe you are leaving the Hunters for a certain blonde son of Poseidon." Accused Annabeth when Thalia deflected the topic.

"He may be good looking but-" I stopped her before she could start gushing.

"That's my bother please! I don't want to hear that!" We reached Annabeths cabin when I noticed someone outside of the Hades cabin.

"Is that him there?" Annabeth asked as Thalia whipped around to see.

"Why is he knocking on Nicos door?" Just then, Nico flung the door to his cabin open and Kai disappeared inside.

"Wait since when does Nico let people in his cabin?" The three of us were gobsmacked at the new revelation that we all slowly gravitated to the dark building to try and discover what was happening.

 **Kai POV**

"Please Nico; I know you are planning on going down soon. Why else would you have your bag packed?" I pointed to the large duffle bag on the dark haired boy's bed.

"Yes I am going but that doesn't mean I am your messenger. Send it with Hermes Express. It will get there faster than I can." Nico pulled the last of his clothes out of his drawers and into his duffle bag.

"I can't trust them, plus this is special. Please just take it to her." I held out the ring for him to take.

"Fine but you owe me next time." He shoved the metal band into his pocket and continued to pack. "Why don't you just Iris Message her if you miss her that much. Percy has a fountain in his cabin." Nico threw the bag over his shoulder and made for the door.

"I didn't know but it is a bit risky. What if someone walks in on us while we are in the middle of doing it?" We stood at the door, getting ready to say our farewells.

"It's a risk you have to take. I will be back soon. Don't worry man. It's in good hands." Nico pulled open the door to reveal Thalia standing there a bit shocked.

"Thalia, what are you doing outside my door?" Nico questioned as she looked around like there were cue cards for her to read somewhere.

"Uhhhhmm. I came to see if you wanted to come to Dinner! I didn't know you had company." Thalia shuffled back a bit, letting Nico and I out of the door.

"Sorry, I am just leaving for a couple of weeks." Before Thalia could say anything Percy and Annabeth appeared behind us.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you two knew each other. When did you meet?" Percy asked from behind us.

"School"

"Holiday"

Nico and I said together, completely contradicting each other's stories.

"We met, on a school, holiday. Yeah, on a school holiday." I explained a to everyone's confusion.

"Anyway, I would love to stay and chat but I really don't want to and I have somewhere to go. See yah!" Without another word, Nico disappeared into the shadows.

"So Dinner?" I moved towards the dining pavilion with the three very confused people following close behind.

 **Percy POV**

"What do you think that whole Nico and Kai thing was about?" I asked Annabeth when Kai and Thalia walked ahead of us.

"They definitely aren't telling us the whole truth. They met on a school holiday? That was obviously a lie." I shrugged my shoulders as I watched my brother and friend walking rather closely together.

"Look at them. Do you think something is happening there?" I pointed between the two just as Thalia let out one of her rare sincere laughs.

"Hopefully not, we don't know what Artemis would do to her if she left the hunt. We also don't know what she would do to him if she found out he was the reason." The two turned to us as we tied to act like we weren't talking about them.

"Guys, who do you think would win in a fair fight? He cheated last time won't give me a rematch." We stopped in our tracks at the steps to the pavilion, the other campers already eating.

"Maybe we can talk about this rivalry later? I am kind of hungry." I brushed past Thalia and said goodbye to Annabeth as she went to Athena's table.

"Thalia, are you sitting alone at Zeus' table?" Kai asked, when Thalia nodded he continued. "Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure Chiron won't mind if you are my tour guide since I still don't know my way around this place."

"Sure. But after the tour we are having that re match and I will destroy you." Thalia pointed a knife at him with her piercing blue eyes looking him up and down.

I wondered if that is how Annabeth and I looked when we are obviously circling around our feelings, just like them.

 **Kai POV**

"You ready, Sparky?" I called to Thalia once she had her shield and spear focused on me.

"I am, get your fancy armour on. I want to beat you at your best so you know that you can't beat this Huntress even with an advantage!" She called back at me.

I was planning on going easy on Thalia, maybe even letting her win. But if she wants me at my best I can't deny her that. I opened the locket on my neck and let the silver liquid spread over my body and harden to form my trusty plate armour.

"Impressive. Tell me is that conductive?" Thalia called a bolt of lightning down from the clouds and struck me square in the chest before I could raise my shield or sword to take the brunt of the attack.

I flew from my place on the ground straight into the wall of the arena behind me. Normally lightning hitting metal armour would kill someone ten times over but I anticipated her attack, the inner layer of my armour isn't conductive so the lightning only pushed me back and momentarily dazed me.

In that moment I saw Thalia run at me, jumping and pushing her spear towards my chest. I rolled away from the sharp point of the spear and jumped to my feet, finally drawing the blade from the inside of the shield, extending the blade into a long sword.

"That was a dirty trick. And you call me the cheater?" I blocked a thrust from the daughter of Zeus and countered with a slice of my own which was deflected on her shield.

"Stop talking. Fight me!" She charged at me and swung her spear towards my legs, I jumped over the wooden pole and cleaved my sword down at her before she twisted out of the way.

She started swinging the spear from side to side, using it more like a staff, battering my shield and sending vibrations through my arm and body.

I needed her to repeat her leg sweeping motion; it was an easy attack to counter and wouldn't take me much effort. I began swinging my sword high and holding my shield higher than normal. I saw her glance at my feet, knowing the attack I wanted was about to come I prepared to jump.

She swung for my legs again; I jumped like before except this time I jumped a little lower and when the spear was below me, I crashed my feet down on it, breaking the tip and half the pole off. I was now facing an opponent with only a shield and lightning. I placed my shield on my back and flicked my wrist, making the long sword shorten to a dagger.

"Don't take it easy on me, use your sword and shield!" She yelled at me from behind her shield.

"Nah, a dagger is faster than the sword." I ran at Thalia who tried to bash me with the full force of her body and shield, I threw my foot up and bounced off of the shield, kicking her to the ground in the process. When I landed I rushed over to the girl lying on her back and straddled her, pressing my dagger lightly on her neck.

"I think I win again Sparky. Better luck next time." She huffed in defeat.

"Whoa! We can come back later if we are interrupting something!" Percy called out from the Arenas entrance. In the moment of confusion, Thalia pushed the hand holding the dagger away and head butted me, causing me to fall back again.

"Next time I will crush your balls. Never mount a huntress again, that's your one and only warning." Thalia got to her feet and helped me back up.

"So who won?" Percy innocently asked from the other side of the arena.


	9. Zeus Vs Poseidon

**Zues Vs Poseidon**

 **Hey guys and gals, it's been a while since I have updated but I haven't disappeared, I just got my exam results back and school started again so I will be more focused rather than gliding through the days.**

 **Anyone else hear that the Percy Jackson 3 movie is cancelled in favour of a CW TV show? There is supposed to be a new actor with a ten year contract as well and Rick Riordan may pen the script so it will be a lot better than the movies.**

 **Anyway, on with the Chapter.**

 **Kai POV**

"Head in the fight Percy! Don't drop your guard." I smacked Percy's exposed thigh with the flat of my blade as I nudged his blade to the side with the palm of my hand.

"Don't overextend yourself in a thrust, you don't need to take the risk, play the long game and look for an opening with little to no risk." Percy raised his sword to cleave down but I kicked his knee to the side forcing him down and placing my sword at the back of his neck.

"Your wild fighting style would be good against an opponent to take them by surprise but if they are prepared they have a hundred ways to kill you. It may have worked for hellhounds and other mindless minions but anything bigger and you will probably die after too long." I stabbed my sword in the sand beside Percy and walked over to the water to freshen up.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? You have better training than anyone here in camp." Percy sat next to me on the river bed and manipulated the water to wash the sweat off his face.

"I taught myself the old Greco-roman fighting style while I was learning about the culture." It wasn't really a lie but I can't tell anyone the truth. Not yet, but soon.

"How are your water powers going? Made any progress from a little bit of floating water?" I detected a tone of teasing so to answer him I manipulated the small lake into a large wave and splashed it over him.

"I think I have a good grasp on it." We laughed as the sun started to fall into the horizon.

"We should get back to Annabeth and Sparky." I picked up my sword and sheathed it in my arm guard before we started walking through the woods and back to camp.

"What's going on with you and Thalia?" Percy asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" We could see the camp through the tree line, the cabins, rock wall, strawberry fields and all the other large buildings.

"You two seem very close in a very short time. That's unusual for Thalia." Percy commented as we broke through the trees. The last sunlight almost disappearing under the lake.

"She just reminds me of an old friend. Anything fun happening around camp soon? I slept through the campfire last night." I tried to change the subject; I didn't need Percy asking about my past.

"I think there is a monster dash soon. Where Chiron tapes laurels on monsters backs and teams of two needs to find them in the forest, kill them, take the laurels until a team finds the golden laurel. Whoever finds that, wins." Percy explained the game as we approached Poseidon cabin. I spotted Annabeth and Thalia on the porch of Cabin one and stopped at the door into my cabin.

"You ready for a rematch Sparky? I'm sure you'd love for me to straddle you again!" I called out to Thalia before ducking into the doorway as a silver arrow zoomed past the spot my head was milliseconds ago.

"You really get under her skin. I don't even get arrows to the head anymore." Percy commented without even looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing." I mumbled before face planting on my bed, letting the comfy bed take my consciousness.

.

"Seaweed brain, time to get up." I heard a female voice break through my dreamless sleep as I scrunched my eyes tighter, silently begging for sleep to take me back.

"Wake up lazy ass!" I rolled away from the screeching in my ear and right off the bed, I lost my shirt due to heat in the night so now my bare skin made contact with the cold hardwood floor, causing me to jump up ignoring the pain in my ass. And the bruise most likely forming on my rear.

"Annabeth wakes him nicely! Why screech in my ear?" I walked around the bunk bed and looked straight into Thalias piercing blue eyes before wrapping one arm around her and reached the t shirt behind her.

"That's because Annabeth likes Percy. You're just an ass." Thalia huffed past me as I slipped on the t shirt to find Annabeth trapped in a vice grip on Percy's bed.

"You two don't even start kissing; I am not prying two teens off of each other." My warnings fell on deaf ears as they began making out.

"You two need to cool off." I mumbled before grabbing the water in the fountain and dumping it on them.

When they both shot up from the bed, Annabeth wore a look of shock and Percy was grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Kai, I needed that." Percy picked all the water up and dumped it back into the fountain, drying Annabeth off in the process.

"See you guys at the dining pavilion. I better not be an upcoming uncle when you two appear." I teased as I walked into the bright day.

I walked towards the dining pavilion; the sun seemed a bit warmer today. Maybe Apollo got a bit lazy and is driving a bit lower to the ground today. How awesome would it be to drive the sun around? It would take up literally every day but if I could for only one day that would be cool.

I walked up the hill and met the bustling conversation from the whole hall. Cabins talked and ate the cereal like one giant family, technically we were all related. It gets very awkward if you start thinking of the family tree. I just stopped thinking as soon as I learned about the gods and just accepted it.

I picked up my magic plate and goblet, summoning some waffles and giving a couple to the gods to make sure Zeus won't smite me.

I spotted an unusual sight. Thalia sitting at the Zeus table. I know that the daughter of Zeus could sit at the table but normally Thalia sat at the Hunters table.

"What you doing here alone Sparky?" I asked while I passed by, stopping at the edge of the table.

"Run along before I throw you to your own table." She threatened without even looking up.

"Okay okay, no need to be so mean, just a little friendly conversation." I answer, now uninterested in my waffles more interested to get a reaction from Thalia.

"Why aren't you sitting with the hunters?" I asked, genuinely curious to why she was death glaring at the hunters.

"They all teamed up in twos for the Monster dash, claiming I should team with Annabeth because I spend more time with her. I haven't seen her in months! I am allowed to team with my friend!" She rants as a piece of pancake flies from her fork across the pavilion.

"I thought Annabeth would team up with Percy?" Ohhh that means Percy's free and we can win as brothers!

"She is! That's the worst part; I can't fight because I don't have a partner!" I took a cautious seat next to Thalia at Zeus' table, looking for thunderclouds that would shoot a bolt of lightning down on my head.

 _I'm good_

"Wait, you can't fight if you don't have a partner? I was planning on winning solo, like Rambo!" I complain as I begin to eat my waffles.

"You don't have a partner either?" She asks as I try swallowing the massive mouthful I just shoved in my mouth, all I could do was nod once as I began chewing.

"So you and I should team up! It will drive the hunters crazy that I'm teaming with a male plus, if you stay out my way we will win!" She offers as I choke on pancakes.

"You... want to team up... With me?" I ask as I cough up the last of the waffle.

"Well yeah, I could win by myself but this way we both get in. I am a genius sometimes." I sighed at her cockiness.

"You know what. Let's make this interesting, let's make a bet. If I kill the most monsters between us then you have to be nice to me, forever and always." I challenge and something in her eyes sparks a fire.

"Fine, but if win, you have to wear girly clothes around camp for a week. And I mean go to Drew Tanaka and ask her for her girliest clothes, including underwear!" She retorted, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"You're on Sparky. I expect breakfast in bed every morning _best friend_." I tease as Chiron came up to us with his clipboard.

"Thalia! I take it you are teaming with a huntress. Maybe Pheobe?" Chiron asks as he stares at the clipboard with glasses dangling on the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, Kai and I are in a team." Thalia says while still staring at me, our hands closed in a tight grasp to see who would give in first.

"Right... Say, Mr Machi, why are you at Zeus table anyway?" Chiron inquires after placing his clipboard in a house saddle/satchel thing.

"Just cheering up a fellow camper and making a new friend. See you tonight." I walk off with my now empty plate, people staring at me for holding her hand and eyes that long without dying.

.

"A real warrior only needs one weapon to kill." Thalia mocks as I test out all the different forms of my sword/knife/bow/spear/staff weapon.

"I like to keep my options open. You can't talk, you have a bow and two hunting knifes!" I retort as I prepare at the starting line with her by my side.

"The knifes play an integral part in my fighting style! So it counts as one with my bow!" She whines as if I offended the great Dia- Artemis herself.

"Stop arguing like an old married couple and get your head in the game!" Annabeth hissed from my side.

"Don't get angry just because we're gonna beat you. You can't stop Sons of Poseidon, right Percy?" I ask just as Chiron is finishing the countdown and he looks at me confused.

"Wh-" He is still on the starting line as Chiron shouts go, most pairs disappearing into the forest before he gets up.

"So, what's the plan then?" I ask Thalia as she starts climbing trees with her bow in hand.

"You go low, I go high. Find a monster and kill it until we have the golden laurel. Simple." I nod as we continue deeper into the forest.

"I can feel the presence of a monster near the river, turn right!" I shouted up to Thalia as she did so.

We came across a large hellhound, no challenge. Especially when an arrow pierces between its eyes when I'm about to spear it.

"One for me! Check the laurel!" She shouted down at me. I flip over the cloth on the monster ash to reveal a plain laurel.

"No go! Games still on!" I shouted back as I threw my spear at a flying harpy as it passed Thalia.

"One each! The game is tied!" I shouted, retrieving my spear and finding no golden laurel.

.

"And how many did each of you kill? Percy, three. Annabeth two. Anyone else?" Chiron called as he checked off the list of monsters still lose

"What about our champions?" Thalia and I sat on the back of Chiron, waving as if were on parade.

"Thalia got five and I got ten!" I proclaimed proudly as the campers grumbled and Thalia cursed at having to be nice to me.

"You killed ten by yourself? That makes all twenty monster, how ever did you do it?" Chiron asked me.

"I don't know, just a few harpies, a couple scorpion things a hellhound and three manticores, I feel a little bad, they looked like a family." I commented as Chiron gasped.

"You took on and killed the most powerful monsters out there and got the golden laurel?" He asks bewildered as Thalia grumbles behind me.

"Yeah yeah, he got the laurel on his second kill! He just kept killing them to prove a point!" Thalia complained.

"Nope, you have to be nice to me Thals, now and forever best friends!" I teased.

 _This camp is amazing!_

.

"Kai! Kai! Wake up!" I awoke with a start as I felt an electric shot pass through my body,

"I'm awake! No zapping, Sparky! Be nice." I mumbled as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and saw darkness outside.

"Why are you two in my cabin in the dead of night? I knew you would plan to murder me Thals but really Annabeth? I guess she needed someone smarter to help her." I stare at Thalia in a silent challenge ' _I may be have naked but I will still take you on!'_

"I could kill you a hundred ways and nobody would be the wiser." She threatened as she poked my chest.

"Guys! This is serious! Percy is gone!" Annabeth snapped.

.

"So let me get this straight. You were meant to meet to go 'camping' but when he never showed you went and got Thalia to get you in here and when you found he wasn't in bed, you woke me?" She nodded. "Why!" I snapped a bit too harshly but hey, I'm tired.

"Percy would never stand me up and he's not sleeping so he has disappeared!" She snapped back.

"He is a grown man! Maybe he got lost or thought you were meeting in a different place. Maybe you got the meeting place wrong! There are so many answers to what could have happened.

"Guys! We are no help to Percy snapping at each other! Percy did disappear. I woke up because of a large flash of light coming from this cabin. I thought it was you to messing around but obviously not. Percy was flashed out of here." _Now! I have only just gotten here! Stupid Gods moving up plans and not telling me!_

"Go back to your cabins; this will all be sorted by tomorrow." I grumble, still pretending to be angry at the duo.

"Fine! But if you don't help tomorrow I will organise a search party!" Annabeth warned as she left with Thalia lurking behind, only slowly leaving.

 _I can't be ready yet, I haven't even found the bunker! How am I supposed to help those three?_

.

"Alright, Kai. You better start explaining." Annabeth threatened me as she brandished a dagger.

"Relax a bit okay? Where do you keep your chariots?" I looked around the stables before Annabeth pulled me to a building beside the forge.

"You know something, better start sharing soon!" She tried to look menacing, but honestly I have seen worse.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me, Annabeth. Hop on." I ordered as I attached a chariot to two Pegasus.

"Not before you tell me where we are going." I sighed as I jumped up and grabbed the reigns.

"I know a trio who can help you get Percy back. I am leaving though so better hop on." The horses started trotting as Annabeth jumped on and grabbed the reigns demanding to know where to go.

"Grand Canyon. Watch the wind though." I warned as she urged the horses to go faster and faster as they whined and yelled curses in my head.

.

"We are here, now what?" Annabeth woke me from my little nap as I stood up and shook the sleep out of my eyes I spotted our destination.

"That tourist centre, there will be three half bloods and a satyr, there will also be a wind spirit but we have to let Jason fight it on his own." I spotted the scuffle down in the canyon, it seemed to be winding to a close when Jason retracted his imperial gold weapon and flew back to the top.

"Hey, guys! How are you enjoying the Gran Canyon?!" I called as we prepared to land, Jason immediately pulling out his golden gladius again.

"Friendly. We are all friendly." Annabeth hoped off of the chariot and stormed over to the trio. "Well I am, she's a little distraught." She whipped round to me when she saw none of the three were Percy.

"He's not here, why did we waste our time coming all the way out here for them!" She discreetly whispered to my side.

I smiled at the trio before turning so they couldn't read my lips. "I said they know where he is. Technically..." I mumbled before finding that the Satyr has joined them.

"Well, we need to get you all to camp. Warm beds, food and no monsters trying to have your guts for garters!" I joked as Jason levelled the tip of the gladius with my throat.

"What is happening? What did Dylan turn into? How was he flying? Why was _I_ flying? How did a coin turn into a sword and spear? Did I kill him? Who are you people and we should we trust you?" Jason's gladius dug into my throat a little deeper with every question asked as I stood there, not flinching and feeling a little blood start to trickle down my neck.

"Jason..." The girl with Kaleidoscope eyes seemed to warn him as she saw I wasn't threatened. _Child of Aphrodite_

"Yeah, might want to back off man." A small Latino boy that seemed to resemble a greasy elf tried to take a step forward. _Child of Hephaestus_

Before another word could be uttered, I trapped the blade between both my hands as I twisted the flat of the blade causing Jason to let go of the grip as I threw it in the air and caught the hilt.

"Now that there is no weapon to anyone's float would you let us help you? I don't really explain things so ask the Blondie, Annabeth. I am Kai and we are taking you to camp." I turned away from the group as they boarded the chariot and I whistled, the sound bouncing off the canyon walls until three more Pegasus came down from the clouds.

"You take those two Annie; I got the Satyr and Jason." I hoped up onto the black Pegasus as the child of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus.

"Who are you people?" Jason asked as he looked at the flying horse, more hesitant than his friends were.

"We are gonna be your bestest friends in the whole world!" I mused as I hoisted Jason up onto his Pegasus before it shot off into the air. All of us heading back to camp.

.

"You said they would know where Percy is, they have no idea who he is! And now Thalias left for the hunt and we have three new recruits!" Annabeth fumed as I hacked at a dummy mindlessly.

"Well, one does, but he lost his memories I guess. An honest mistake." I lied; I knew fine well Jason would have no memories. Piper and Leo hadn't even known about any of the Greek world until today. To be fair, neither did Jason.

"Well what do we do now? We have no idea where he could be!" She huffed as I sliced the dummies head off.

"Why don't you have Thalia and the Hunters watch out for them, I bet Tyson and Mrs O'Leary would gladly search as well." I commented as I dried the sweat off my face, spotting three slightly lost people entering the Arena.

"Hey, buddies! What can I help you with?" I asked as they walked onto the sand.

"Chiron told us to come find you. He said you were the best swordsman here and Annabeth has been here the longest. If we had any questions to come and ask you." Piper asked as she picked up one of my many decapitated dummy heads.

"So you are the best here? Could you beat Jason? He was a literal whirlwind as he fought Dylan, whose child are you?" Leo asked excitedly as he sparred with the dummy with an invisible weapon.

"Poseidon." I stated simply. It isn't a lie but there is _much_ more to the story. "Anyway. How about we get you kitted out in some weapons?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ohhh, this is going to be so fun!" Leo jumped up and down as he followed me to the weapons cache, not knowing how much pain I will put them through due to my shortened schedule.

.

"So, Leo. You are a son of Hephaestus, right?" I asked as he looked up at the cliff wall.

I had taken Leo away to the side, dead set on finding out as much as I can about this kid as I grabbed a piece of his shirt and set it aflame with a lighter.

"Yeah, so cool isn't it! I am the son of the fire, building dude! I can hardly believe it, me the son of a god! Hey, what's that smell?" He asked as the fire consumed the whole back of his shirt, not fazing him one bit.

"Just your shirt." I casually remark as he looks back at me and sees the flames climbing his back.

"What the hell man! Why would you set me on fire! That is not cool! I could have died!" He throws himself to the ground and tries to roll the fire out.

"It doesn't seem like it is affecting you very much, something you want to tell me hot head?" I ask as I uncap my water flask and douse him, putting him out but drenching anything left of his clothes.

"How did you know that wouldn't hurt me? I only just found out." He clicked his fingers as fire began to dance over the tips.

"I had a hunch. Only one in every thousand children of your father gets this gift, it is very special and should be used to the fullest. Throw a fire ball at me." I stand in front of the cliff face, hoping and praying I would at least be close to the sweet spot.

"I don't know Kai, this seems dangerous." He mumbled as I searched the cliff wall for any markings.

 _This is the closest clearing there is for a while so this has to be it!_

"I thought you were Leo 'Dangerous' 'Ladies Man' Valdez. It is only dangerous if you hit me, you won't." I taunt as I saw the ball of flame ignite in his hand and soar through the air.

I ducked and dodged the oncoming projectiles as I tried to make him hit every part of the wall; his fire started dropping intensity as he sweat an panted.

"Come on, this is good practise!" I encouraged as I sidestepped the last few balls, none hitting the magic spot.

"Sorry, this is the most fire stuff I have ever done; I just... need a minute." The fire was still dancing on his fingers as he fell on the wall for support.

Before either of us could react, a bright line shot from Leos fingers across and down the cliff face, fire revealing a large bunker door.

 _Yes! He found it!_

"Whoa Leo, this, this is all yours." I threw an arm around his shoulder as we walked in. The giant workshop and tools all open for him to play with.

.

"Are you sure about this weapon. The last owner didn't end up too happy." I commented as I pulled out the long shining dagger.

"Yes, I just have this need to hold it." I handed the blade to Piper, the mythical blade of Katopris glittering in her hand.

"Okay, I don't use daggers as much as Annabeth but I am still pretty good." I waited for Pipers expression to change as she stared into dagger, wishing for once it could be easy.

"So where do we start?" She broke from her admiration, not a hint of worry on her features.

"What did you see?" I asked when I looked at the reflecting blade, only Piper and I shinning back through.

"It is just like a mirror. Who owned this before?" She asked as she seemed to step back into my body.

"Uh, Helen of Troy. She may have had the worst love life of all. Married to a man she never loved only to bring a war to her loves people when she escaped. So many people blamed her, all for following love. Quite an irony that the daughter of Aphrodite now wields it." As she took in my words, her expression changed into fear and worry before a hint of joy.

"Wha-What just happened?" She asked as her eyes came back to reality.

 _Thank you gods, a history lesson and my objective is complete! So easy!_

"It was a vision. I didn't know if they would come to you but I had a feeling. Don't be afraid. You are only seeing snippets of the future but nothing is set in stone. You don't have to tell me right now. You can figure it all out yourself first." I held her shoulders as I stared into her eyes, looking for a hint of the level of danger but I saw no fear or danger, only hope.

"You ready yet?" Jason's voice broke through the arena, bringing Annabeth out of her book as well as Piper and I from our talk.

"Sure. Annabeth, can you teach dagger? I am more for swords and spears anyway." I handed Piper off to Annabeth as I walked over to Jason; he was brandishing his golden sword as I approached.

"So how are we doing this? You give me a dummy and instructions and I follow them?" He asked as he stood a little straighter.

 _Old habits die hard._

"Not now Jason. I want us to spar, and then I get a sense of what you know and remember." I extended my shield and then my dagger, making Jason and Piper gawk at the marvel.

"How do you know I had training before? Did we know each other?" He asked as I mentally slapped myself.

 _Jason is smart, I need to watch my words around him._

"Nah, I just get a sense from the way you stand and the fact you already have a weapon that you have some sort of training. Now. On guard!" I shouted as I lunged at Jason, bringing my sword to a stop at his throat.

"Too slow, you need to either get ready quicker or dodge until you get ready." I instructed as he expanded his sword and knocked mine away.

"Zeus vs Poseidon again!" Someone shouted from the arena entrance, suddenly most of camp flooded into the stadium to watch the spectacle.

"You have an audience, Superman. Might want to make a good impression." I taunted as everyone took their seats and we circled each other.

He charged at me, his sword aimed at my gut, going for a surprise attack. I kicked my foot up and caught the flat of the blade, throwing the strike off to my side as I stepped into his guard and shoved him away.

"You can do better. Come on! Hit me!" I yelled as he gained his bearings again.

He stared at my neck during the seconds he was about to attack.

 _Ah Jason, still got your old tells_

He charged as he sliced at my neck while spinning. I didn't even bother to block instead I raised my sword to where his throat will be. He pulled back his sword at the last second as he spun back around for a strong attack, only to find my blade a millimetre from his throat.

"You stare at a body attack before feint attacking, it is one of your tells. Try not to have any." I dropped my sword just as he started cleaving his sword down for my head in a blind rage, thankfully I raised the shield above my head just in time.

I waited for him to tire out and his strikes to become further apart, as he took a breath I took a chance to attack, sweeping my legs until they collided with his, sending him to the ground while I pounced at him with blade at his throat.

"Don't fight with rage. It makes you sloppy and predictable. It can be good against lesser opponents but never against an equal or better target." I stood up and offered him my hand which he took.

Campers passed around sacks of drachmas in the crowd obviously betting on who would win.

"Alright the show's over, back to whatever you were doing." The crowd filed out, leaving Annabeth and Piper as Jason blushed in embarrassment and dropped his head.

 _Gods this might get difficult. Don't drag me into their love life Aphrodite! You know why you can't!_ I thought as a sweet smell of roses drifted through the air.

Her signature scent


	10. The Return

**The Return**

 **Kai POV**

"Better! Work as a team remember! The way I thought you!" I parried a thrust from Jason as a slash and fireball came from each of my sides.

I met another thrust with my shield as I caught Pipers arm in between my arm and body before dropping down and disarming Piper. I caught a fireball on my shield as I kicked up sand into the boy's eyes and took him out of battle.

Jason let out a flurry of strikes, never giving me an inch forward like I taught him, keeping every side covered but he had the same weakness as Percy. I kicked my foot out, connecting it with the side of his knee making him take a knee as I kicked again and sent him sprawling across the floor.

"That was much better than last month guys! Leo you need to defend yourself more, you may be at the back but you're still a target. Piper, you need to be in front of Jason on offence while he is behind defending. Your dagger is longer than most but not long enough to strike me on your own. Jason, keep your legs moving, I easily predicted your next step and that cost you the battle. Monsters aren't as nice as me." I sheathed my weapon as I helped him up.

"I know I know, but when do we get to fight monsters though! We have been training for four months!" The son of Zeus complained, Leo behind him nodding as he wiped the sand out of his eyes.

"Guys, never rush in to a fight. We still have much to learn from our brilliant teacher!" Piper ordered as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"C'mon beauty queen, you are starting to sound like Kai! I love camp and Bunker 7 and all but I need some adventure! When do we get a quest?" He demanded as Annabeth came in to the arena.

"Any luck?" I asked, 'hopefully'. I knew they would never find Percy but they needed some hope.

"No, Tyson said he got a partial Iris message but other than that he has left no trails at all! Mrs O'Leary, Tyson, Grover and Artemis can't pick anything up and they are all over the states!" Annabeth sank down into a chair as Piper and I comforted her. Mostly Piper with her charm speak though.

"I am going to find Chiron. I will be back later." I informed the group as I went to make the final plans.

"Chiron! Hey! I called out to the galloping centaur as he whooshed past me on the beach. I jumped into the water and willed it to carry me up to him.

"Hello, my child! Beautiful day isn't it?" The old mentor asked as I jet streamed up to I'm on a water spout.

"Yes, yes. Brilliantly sunny. About tonight anyway, are we all set? Nothings gonna come up and stop him right?" I asked the centaur as we came to a stop

"Not to worry Kai, he always pulls through for his family. You will be with him by tonight." Chiron assured as I let out a breath I never knew I was holding.

"Kai! Kai! I need to talk to you!" Piper called from over Chiron horse body, I gave the old man a respectful nod before leaving to meet Piper halfway.

"What's up?" I asked my sister in all but blood.

"I have been having more visions with Katopris, it is showing me things that can't be true." She held out the dagger as it still shown its usual reflective self.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" I asked her as she seemed to be close to tears.

"It... It was my dad. He was tied to some kind of altar. He was bloody, beaten and unconscious. I tried calling out to him but this deep laugh always drowned me out. I saw monsters everywhere, swarming Leo Jason and I as we stood on a mountain with the altar. A huge _thing_ with dragon legs and a spear was standing across from us; he was at least 30ft tall! An- And-" She started to choke up as I held her, listening to her re telling her visions.

"When you're ready. No pressure, just get it all out." I held Piper for five minutes longer, her head in the crook of my neck as I held her a little above the waist, making sure not to touch any skin that was exposed from her ruffled t shirt.

"I saw you. You were in front of the monster army. Cutting off any escape we had. The vision stops as you turn to the monsters but it was definitely you in your full armour." By this point my shirt was soaked through but it was an easy fix with my powers so I didn't care.

"Piper, I am not joining any monsters and I am certainly not hurting you. I swear it on the Styx." I held her chin in my hands as I kissed her on the forehead, trying to get her calm again.

"What does it mean though? You wouldn't be fighting that many monsters. I mean it was a full army. I can't understand this." Jason came from behind a corner with Leo in tow, neither seeing us straight away.

"Piper you ready to-" Both boys stopping as they saw us. I used my powers to dry her tears and my shirt, hopefully conserving some of her reputation.

"She will be with you in a second guys!" I called to the sceptical looking boys. "Go to Chiron. Ask for a quest, speak with the Oracle and get a prophecy. I'm sorry I can't come with you. I have to leave tonight." I whispered into her ear as I gave her a lasting hug.

"What! Why! We need you to keep training us Percy; we can't stand up to you let alone a thirty foot monster." Piper harshly whispered as the boys started approaching slowly.

"I have to, this isn't goodbye. Just remember all I taught you and learn more. Once Jason gets his memory back he will be more than powerful enough but the same goes for you. Once you understand all your powers you will be more powerful than any of your brothers and sisters to date. Just stay strong for them and stay _alive_ for me." I began to walk away, only a single hand in Pipers as I prepared to leave camp for who knows how long, the sun was setting and it was almost time.

"Wait." Piper pulled my hand back and grabbed both sides of my head, dragging me down to her level for a good ten second searing kiss. And _damn_ was that a _kiss!_

She released me as she ran off, dragging the two boys in hand.

 _Aphrodite I specifically said_ _ **NO**_ _love life! You know it can't last and it's your daughter that will get hurt._

I sighed as I made my way back to my cabin, ready to just end the day and continue with our plan.

.

"Anytime now." I mumbled as I stared at the water fountain in the back of the room.

I had finished packing my clothes ten minutes ago and just waited. And waited. And waited.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I heard a voice ask from the darkness. A scrawny kid with black hair and dark eyes stepped out the shadows.

"Gods above! Nico! Don't do that to family!" I scolded before falling into a fit of laughter as we grabbed each other in a bro hug.

"Shut up, Kai! I was there for five minutes and you didn't notice me, I want going to walk out of the fountain!" I grabbed my duffel bag and stood at the ready as he scanned my face.

"Dude, I accept all kinds of people, alive, dead, forgotten, the furies. Hell I even accept the Kardashians!" Nico began to ramble as I stood there.

"Get to the point, we don't have much time." I urged on as he stared at my lips.

"Why are you wearing lipstick?" He asked out of nowhere, then it hit me.

 _The lipstick I bought her that stays for days so I could see what boy she was kissing! Overly protective plan backfired! Abort! Abort!_

I scrubbed at my face but the residue never came off, it stayed a permanent reminder of how Aphrodite screwed Piper over using me.

"Gods damn it, Piper." I curse under my breath before Nico interrupted my scrubbing.

"Oh, so you got yourself a lady friend? By the name of Piper? Isn't she the new camper?" Nico asked, probably wondering if his intel about camp was correct.

"Just get us out of here, I can't wait to go back home." I grab onto my duffel bag as Nico dissipates us into the shadows.

"Salute, Praetor Machi!" A crowd of voices cheered as I solidified in a large field, surrounded by soldiers in black, red and yellow.

 _Oh great!_

.

 **Reyna POV**

"Soldiers of the Twelfth Legion! Soon, one of our greatest comrades with appears back, from what has been five months missing. You will salute him with the welcome he deserves!" I ordered the soldiers, men and women, all standing in armour on the field of Mars, waiting for the hero to return.

I was secretly so giddy inside; after Jason disappeared as well we have needed a male role model around here. The men have become slacking, arrogant and lazy. Kai would happily whip them into shape.

Nico, our occasional representative for most Pluto children, had shadow travelled only minutes ago, but soon he would jump out the shadows just like he normally does.

"Salute, Praetor Machi!" The soldiers barked as the two appeared.

Technically he had turned down the role, after single handily taking down Lycoan and his whole werewolf pack while protecting Lupa and the new pups at the wolf house. Without him, they would have all been killed and with that, our new recruits would never make it, reducing New Rome to ash for days.

I never said what to call him, just to welcome him the way he deserves. Obviously everyone agrees.

"Guys! I am not Praetor. Chill out a bit, has Reyna been straightening you all out while I was away? Let's be happy!" He demanded as all the soldiers left their neatly formed lines and flooded to get closer to Kai, pushing and shoving others, but not one recruit or soldier touched me as the flood passed by me.

"Alright! You see now the rumours are true! Now, back to your barracks soldiers!" I ordered as everyone left, even Nico.

Leaving Kai and I alone.

 **Kai POV**

"Hey Rey, you miss me?" I asked as I spread my arms. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before running into my awaiting arms.

"Of course! You left without a word and I was wondering where my punching bag walked off to. How much trouble did you get in?" She asked as she nuzzled as far into my neck as she could.

"I will always come back Rey, one way or another." I rested my head on hers before she looked up to me and kissed me, not wasting a second I kissed back.

 _This is only one reason why you are setting your own daughter up to be hurt Aph- I guess Venus now!_

She broke away much to my reluctance before looking back to my lips as her eyes almost exploded out her sockets, she stepped back and brought her hand up from behind her and slapped me right across the face.

"That's not my lipstick!" Reyna pointed as I mentally sighed, I gods damned called this!

"Look, I helped a girl out understand a vision. She is like a sister to me. I taught her to fight and defend herself. I thought it was only platonic but just before she left she kissed me! I even bought her lipstick that stained for a day, _as a brother_ , so I could tell what boys she had been kissing! I wouldn't do that only to get kissed myself!" She swatted my explanation away and kissed me again.

 _Damn this is worth the roller coaster._

Just as I deepened the kiss she stepped back and slapped me again.

 _This girl must be a child of Venus with all the mood swings she goes through in seconds!_

"That was for leaving me. Now come on, we need to get to bed." She picked up my duffel bag and walked off, adding a little sway into her godly hips.

"You mean you to yours and me to mine?" I asked, a little hope seeping into my voice.

She turned her head, her neutral expression exchanged for a mischievous one. She shook her head and gestured for me to follow her with her index finger before jogging off.

She was much faster than me; she _wanted_ me to catch her. Oh how I missed camp.

 **Hey guys, this one ended on a little abruptly; like I will do with any story with 'intimate' scenes I will write and post them as a new story so this one can keep its rating.**

 **Please let me know if you want this scene to continue by reviewing, following, favourite-ing blah blah blah**


End file.
